1. Field of the Invention
In one aspect, the invention relates to a counterweight. In another aspect, the invention relates to a counterweight fabricated of high density particulate waste materials.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is often necessary to counterbalance an off-centered load associated with a piece of machinery, a vehicle, or a piece of furniture. Counterweights are utilized for this purpose. Typically, such counterweights are incorporated into the item. Due to aesthetic and size constraints, it is frequently necessary to minimize the dimensions of the counter weight. Thus, a material having a high density is utilized.
High-density counterweight material typically consists of steel, iron, and similar high-density metals. However, such materials are costly.
It is increasingly desirable to find alternative uses for manufacturing byproducts and other waste materials that are generally disposed of in a landfill or offshore. Material that is a byproduct of smelting, steelmaking, and other foundry operations frequently has a relatively high density. It is readily available, and economical compared to the cost of high-density metals. However, such material is typically generated in a loose, granular condition, which can complicate its use as a counterweight.